


logicality: gone?

by JJ2003



Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003
Summary: Logan was a happy and normal man, he had a happy life, a loving boyfriend and a pretty good job... but of course, that couldn't last. Logan one day woke up expecting to be at work and had passed out from the overwork he was doing. However, he was shocked to see his co-workers basement. Will he come out of this alive tho?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	logicality: gone?

**Author's Note:**

> request from a fellow fander @AO3. i hope you all enjoyed and have a happy new year!

Logan first felt the pain spike through his skull. He felt like he had been fainted and bashed his head on something. But when he went to hold his head and heard chains rattle he knew that something was off. His eyes whipped open only to see a dark room, there was one window at the top of the left wall that was tiny, a few boxes full of things but Logan couldn't make them out without his glasses and the room was very cold. The room was quite dark so when a bright light came from the top of the far wall he quickly closed his eyes again facing away "oh, Logie your awake~" he recognised the voice but he couldn't speak now relisting that there was a piece of fabric in his mouth. 

His eyes did widen tho at these realisations. The man came up to him and cupped his chin making Logan look at him. Logan could just make out the smile on his face as he pulled Logan's tie. He could see the wicked look in the man's eyes "oh Logie, I have so much planned for us~" he said in a seductive town as the man slowly removed the gag from Logan's mouth "r-Remus? what are you doing?"

** __________ **

Patton was scared. Logan had been missing for a week now. Roman and Virgil where round helping the Patton through the fear. Virgil was currently sat with Patton hugging his father figure as the man watches Winnie the pooh on the TV. Roman was currently making some food for the 7 of them since Remy and Janus had gone to pick up Thomas and Emile from there homes so they could also be here for Patton. 

Patton hadn't been sleeping properly since his boyfriend disappeared a week ago and his friends had noticed that he hadn't been eating as well since the man hadn't seemed to be out of his bed until Virgil had shown up. The police had been called on the second day since Patton couldn't get a hold of Logan and he hadn't returned home after his shift. But there where no clues at all, the CCTV had been deleted of where Logan was and everyone else had left. however, they had theorised that it was an inside job

** ____________ **

Logan had lost track of the time that had passed. Logan was still in the basement, he found out what was in those boxes thanks to Remus's... activities that Logan was forced to join in with. All Logan wanted was to go home, to be with Patton but Remus wasn't about to stop any time soon. 

Remus had been in love with Logan from the moment they met at work. He had admitted to stalking Logan home and Learning his scheduled in order to lay out his plan. Logan was fed twice times a day by Remus but wasn't released from his chains until later in the day... even then he was moved t another room in the top of the building only to be tied to a bed and stripped of everything. At first, Logan had struggled when he was lead to the room by the leash that Remus had 'gifted' him with a matching lead. But after a while, Logan had stopped struggling because of the exhaustion it caused... and his new daily activity bringing more... pain if he did struggle. 

Logan had become quite submissive to Remus over the years he was there... That was until the dots connected for everyone.

__________

Logan woke in a white room, he felt the soft bedding under him and shot up looking around thinking that maybe Remus had left him for round 3 when he woke up. However when he saw the white room he was in his heart raised even more... where was he? he started to panic over the strange place and he heard the heart monitor speeding up. 

__________

Patton sat in the seat next to Logan's bed. Roman had been the one to figure it all out thanks to his brother old journal in their old room at there parents for storage. He had written down things about Logan and his plan in one of these. they had informed the police about all of these things and they had gone around with a search warrant and found the man... However, Patton's heart sank when Logan woke up... "w-who are you?"...


End file.
